1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite video systems, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for content distribution network selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite broadcasting of communications signals has become commonplace. Satellite distribution of commercial signals for use in television programming currently utilizes multiple feedhorns on a single Outdoor Unit (ODU) which supply signals to up to eight IRDs on separate cables from a multiswitch.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical satellite television installation of the related art.
System 100 uses signals sent from Satellite A (SatA) 102, Satellite B (SatB) 104, and Satellite C (SatC) 106 that are directly broadcast to an Outdoor Unit (ODU) 108 that is typically attached to the outside of a house 110. ODU 108 receives these signals and sends the received signals to IRD 112, which decodes the signals and separates the signals into viewer channels, which are then passed to monitor 114 for viewing by a user. There can be more than one satellite transmitting from each orbital location and additional orbital locations without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Satellite uplink signals 116 are transmitted by one or more uplink facilities 118 to the satellites 102-106 that are typically in geosynchronous orbit. Satellites 102-106 amplify and rebroadcast the uplink signals 116, through transponders located on the satellite, as downlink signals 120. Depending on the satellite 102-106 antenna pattern, the downlink signals 120 are directed towards geographic areas for reception by the ODU 108.
Alternatively, uplink facilities 118 can send signals via cable 122 either in conjunction with uplink signals 116 or instead of uplink signals 116 to IRD 112, for display on monitor 114. Cable 122 can be a standard television cable, an internet connection, a broadband connection, or any combination of one or more data connections to IRD 112.
Each satellite 102-106 broadcasts downlink signals 120 in typically thirty-two (32) different frequencies, which are licensed to various users for broadcasting of programming, which can be audio, video, or data signals, or any combination. These signals are typically located in the Ku-band of frequencies, i.e., 11-18 GHz, or in the Ka-band of frequencies, i.e., 18-40 GHz, but typically 20-30 GHz.
As satellites 102-106 broadcast additional services and additional channels to the home, users will like and expect these additional services to be delivered at reasonable cost. Viewers and users of services, e.g., wireless networking, internet services, etc., will like and expect to have access to these services and integrate these services with other services, e.g., wireless telephone communications, etc.
FIG. 2 illustrates a typical IRD of the related art.
IRD 112 typically has an input from downlink 120, and processes the input from downlink 120 as necessary to produce a visible and audible image on monitor 114. Further, other signals can be input to IRD 112, such as cable 122, and broadband internet connection 200, which allow additional inputs and outputs to IRD 112. In many cases, IRD 112 can contain or can otherwise be connected to a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) 202, such that information from any of the inputs 120, 122, Or 200 can be recorded on DVR 202.
Remote control 204 is also typically used to control features and operation of IRD 112. For example, remote control 204 can change which viewer channel is being displayed on monitor 114, which essentially commands IRD 112 which downlink 120 signal, cable 122 signal, or broadband internet connection 200 signal, or whether a playback of previously recorded information on DVR 202, is desired by the viewer to be seen on monitor 114.
Remote control 204 can also be used to control additional access to IRD 112. For example, when IRD 112 is coupled to the service provider authorization center via broadband internet connection 200 (or a standard telephone line, or via cable 122, or via other backchannel connections as needed), then a viewer can order a pay-per-view movie, additional channels, or other services that require the service provider to send commands to IRD 112 authorizing access to that content. Some of this content may be delivered via satellites 102-106, and portions of the content may also be delivered via broadband internet connection 200 or cable 122. Further, content may be delivered without viewer request, which is known as a “push” of data to an IRD 112. Data delivered to IRD 112 in any or all of these scenarios may also be recorded on DVR 202. Internet connection 200 is also used for programming IRD 112 and/or DVR 202 from other locations, such as via the internet or from a cellular telephone.
However, delivery of data, even with satellite 102-106 bandwidths and broadband 200 bandwidths, takes time. Further, the varied types and selections of content, e.g., current movies, older movies, current and past episodes of television shows, etc., provides more data than can be delivered at any given time.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a satellite broadcast system that can be expanded. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for a satellite/broadband broadcast system that can deliver additional information to each subscriber as needed or requested.